


Baby Bat

by NetSlayer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Dadceit, Old Relationship, Other, baby Virgil, hard pinning, he is an actual baby, momceit, no beta we die like men, patton is jealous, pinning, remus is like virgils dad, virgil gets turned into a baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27518503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NetSlayer/pseuds/NetSlayer
Summary: Virgil goes into he imagination and accidentally gets turned into a baby.Panic and chaos ensues.~~~~~~~~~~This is an old story that I wrote, hopefully it's good enough fro you heathens.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, anxcietmus, demus - Relationship, familia anxcietmus, family virgil/janus/remus
Comments: 383
Kudos: 153





	1. Oh no

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing with my life anymore

Roman was panicking, Patton was panicking, hell, even  _ Logan  _ was panicking. Why? All three of the light sides could not make a baby  _ Virgil  _ stop crying. They’ve tried, holding, rocking, singing, feeding, diaper changes, not even Patton could calm the anxious side down. 

“What should we do?” Logan asked frantically as the baby side cried louder, instinctively Logan looked over to Patton. He  _ was _ the emotions after all.

“I don’t know! Roman?” Patton yelled, causing the baby to grow more hysterical.

“What? Why me?” Roman yelled back over all the yelling. Logan groaned and responded.

“Because you found him like this in the imagination, therefore this is your fault!” Logan explained, having to raise his voice as the little baby was still crying and this time pushing away from the side that was carrying him.

“This is not my fault!” This went on for a few minutes, while Patton was trying to hold the struggling, crying baby. 

“Oh, please  _ do _ keep it up with all the petty lies-” Janus stopped halfway through when everyone looked over at him. He didn’t look at the sides, his eyes were on Virgil. Upon seeing Janus, baby Virgil stopped crying and reached out for him.

“Mama!” Patton almost dropped Virgil when he said that. Thankfully, Janus briskly walked over to Patton and grabbed the young boy.

“Hello my little shadowling, what are you doing so small and cute.” Janus instantly dropped his ‘villain’ suave voice and instead went to his ‘motherly’ voice. Cooing at Virgil and tickling him slightly. Virgil was all laughs and giggles, not a tear in sight; the others were rightfully confused. Suddenly Virgil was getting whiny and fidgety; the three light sides braced themselves for the crying to start again, but Janus just shushed the small child.

“Aww baby, are you not comfy? Here.” With a snap of his fingers, Virgil was in a baby onesie, covered in black cats and pumpkins. Baby Virgil made a gurgling noise with loud shrieks of laughter. Everyone was absolutely gobsmacked by Janus’s soft nature towards their dark emo. 

“How did you know that Virgil needed different clothes?” Logan asked, Janus didn’t stop looking at Virgil. He looked at him like he was the moon, his light, his life.

“Virgil never liked the feeling of polyester when he was a baby, he preferred cotton.” After Janus said that, Virgil yawned a little bit and Patton’s heart melted. Even Roman and Logan had to admit that Virgil was adorable when he wasn’t crying. Their little adoration moment was cut short when a certain gremlin side showed up.

“Guess how much-” His shrieking was cut short when his eyes landed on Virgil. Both Roman and Patton made a move to shield Virgil from Remus, but what happened next shook them to their core.

“Papa!” Virgil exclaimed as he reached out for Remus. Remus dropped whatever weapon he had in his hand and snatched Virgil from Janus, Virgil laughed loud and bubbly as Remus held him tight and swayed slightly.

“Oh, my beautiful baby boy! How’s the cutest baby bat doing?” Remus asked the non talkative baby Virgil. Virgil’s only response was a yawn, to which Remus stuck his finger in Virgil’s mouth, making him laugh instantly.

“Oh, you stop that.” Janus chuckled as he swatted Remus’s hand away, taking the baby from Remus, he pouted. “Don’t give me that look, I have a job for you. I need you to put all of Virgil’s baby stuff in his current room, and to baby proof it. Virgil seems to be in need of a nap.” Remus nodded and ran upstairs to Virgil’s room, Janus then turned towards Patton. “Can you hold him for me, while I make his bottle?” Patton nodded, but no sooner had Janus pawned him off, did Virgil start screaming again.

“Oh, nononono. Virgil, it’s me, your happy, pappy, father figure Patton.” Patton tried to shush Virgil, but had to reluctantly give him back to Janus. To which he calmed down immensely, Janus then summoned a baby bottle and gave it to Patton.

“One cup of milk, warmed and mix in a tablespoon of honey.” Patton nodded and walked into the kitchen as Janus sat down on one of the couches, the other two light sides followed in suit. Patton wasn’t going to lie; it hurt deeply that Virgil seemed to have trusted Janus and Remus more than him. He even called Remus ‘Papa’! It just hurt, after all he was the father figure. Back on the couch Janus tried to ignore the staring while Virgil played with his fingers, but Roman was getting closer to his face.

“What do you want, Roman?” Janus sighed, slightly hissing. Virgil giggled at him, to which Janus immediately softened to him.

“How?” Roman asked. Janus almost didn’t hear him.

“What?” 

“I believe what Roman means is how are you able to keep Virgil calm?” Logan explained, before Janus could answer Roman through in his own questions.

“Why did he call you ‘Mama’ and Remus ‘Papa’? Why do you have baby stuff for Virgil?” Janus breathed in deeply as Patton came back with the bottle. Janus thanked him and took the bottle feeding it to Virgil, who happily sucked on it. Then Remus returned back down the stairs, in his hand was a small lavender blanket and a black pacifier.

“Do you want to put him to bed?” Janus whispered, Remus nodded his head enthusiastically. Janus chuckled softly and gave Virgil to Remus, who took the baby up the stairs. Patton and Logan almost followed him, but Janus placed a hand on their shoulders. They both sat back down as Janus sighed and leaned into the couch a little bit.

“When Virgil first formed, he was just a baby. Remus originally found him crying in the imagination and took him home. At the time we were dating, so naturally Remus started calling us Mama and Papa and Virgil copied him.” Janus gave a small laugh. “He got so many habits from Remus, nothing bad really, he just loved to copy Remus.” His laughter died down a bit, his happy smile turned sad. “We basically raised him together, and when he got older-” Janus motioned to the three of them. It was silent until Logan cleared his throat.

“You said you two were dating?” Janus fiddled with his gloves, trying to ignore the disgust that was plain on Roman’s face.

“You dated my brother! No, you dated  _ Remus _ .” Janus did glare at him for that one.

“For your information your brother was the best partner I had.” Janus shot back, he could feel some heat rise to his face. The smirk on Roman’s face and the giggle Patton was trying to hide was evident that they could see it.

“Oh puh-lease, it’s not like there could have been a very long line of suitors to court either of you.” Roman retorted, at that Patton did smack his shoulder and a quiet cackle from the stairs. Janus looked over to see Remus walking back down with a baby monitor in hand.

“A line of suitors? For Jannie? Try maybe three stadiums worth of suitors on the dark side of the mind. A lot of people had a thing for Janus back then, it was a hassle to go on a proper date without him being harassed every five minutes.” Janus burned bright red and pulled his hat down.

“Remus, please don’t tell them about that.” Remus cackled and placed the baby monitor down in front of them.

“What, you don’t want them to know how I punched a rapist in the face on our first date?” Remus said it so normally he could have just asked for a glass of water.

“What?” Patton and Roman yelled, making Janus shush them and pointing at the monitor.

“The baby is sleeping, and it wasn’t our first date it was our second date. On our first date you threw someone out a window because they were flirting with me.” Remus smirked and lifted Janus’s chin to face him.

“Aww, how sweet you remember, after what? 669 dates?” Logan coughed in his sleeve as Roman choked and Patton stared in shock. Janus just smirked.

“You counted.” This time Remus went red and pushed Janus away who was laughing.

“I’m getting a drink.” He announced and walked away from the group, as Roman went to follow him. Janus laughed softly and stared at the monitor, thinking as Logan got up to talk to Patton alone. Janus couldn’t help but wonder what happens now?

Virgil didn’t trust the light sides.

The light sides didn’t trust Remus or Janus enough to stay with him.

He highly doubts they’ll let them take him back home.

Why did Virgil turn into a baby? When will he turn back? Will he turn back? Panic raced in Janus as he got up and walked to Logan and Patton. 

“Patton,” Janus said smoothly as he got his attention. “How did Virgil get turned into a baby?” The room went silent, even as the brothers stopped talking, while Roman did admittedly look guilty. Logan was the first person to answer him.

“Ah, well, Roman and Virgil took a walk in the imagination and Roman came back with Virgil like  _ that _ .” Janus nodded along and turned towards Roman with the sweetest smile he could muster. Remus immediately backed away from Roman as Janus walked towards him.

“You are going to go back into the imagination and find an antidote to make Virgil bigger. Do I make myself clear?” Janus hadn’t used his “mom voice” in so long but the fear in Roman’s eyes was good enough to know it still worked.

“Yes, sir.” He then ran off, and Janus turned towards Logan and Patton.

“I need you two to go check on Thomas, I’m sure Virgil being this small is definitely  _ not _ going to mess anything up.” They both nodded and sunk out, all that was left was Remus and Janus. Remus just stared at Janus while eating deodorant. “Yes, Remus?” Janus asked nicely.

“You’re hot when you take control.” Janus full on laughed before remembering to stay quiet while Virgil was sleeping. Remus smirked while Janus placed his hands to his face,

“You were always such a charmer.” Janus whispered as Remus made kissy faces at him, Janus playfully shoved him.

“Why did we stop dating Jannie?” Remus unexpectedly asked, Janus sighed knowing exactly why they stopped. 

“You know why.” Remus threw his deodorant across the room, Janus looked down and fiddled with his gloves. 

“Tell me anyway.” Remus spoke gently.

“We got into a fight, about Virgil. We both said things we didn’t mean and then Virgil was gone.” It was silent between them, then Remus broke the silence.

“I blamed you.” He whispered, Janus laughed softly.

“So did I.” Janus could feel the tears slowly drop down his face, Remus turned his head to face him, wiping away his tears.

“I’m not angry anymore.”

“Well sometimes I am.”

“I don’t think badly of you.” Remus whispered, holding Janus close. Before Janus could properly reply the baby monitor went off and Janus left Remus’s reach. Barely hearing what Janus said.

“Sometimes, I do.” He then disappeared up the stairs, Remus then bashed his head on the counter. He fucked everything up, from the baby monitor he could hear Janus softly singing to Virgil. Calming the distressed baby. Unaware to Remus, Roman came back and saw the entire situation. 

They still liked each other and were pinning hard. So he decided to be a good brother (for once) and help his twin. He then went up to where Patton and Logan were explaining the situation with Thomas.

“So that’s why I didn’t feel nervous about going to the store.” Logan nodded and Patton greeted Roman.

“Hey kiddo what can I do for you?” 

“Remus and Janus are in love.” The statement threw everyone into a whirlwind.

“Uh, I’m gonna go to the store now and pick up some…..uh..Crofters.” Thomas said and left, while the other two just stood there awkwardly.

“Roman would you care to elaborate?” Logan hesitantly asked.

“I was just in the kitchen where I saw Remus and Janus pinning hard for each other, apparently they broke up after a really big fight about Virgil. Then Virgil left and the blame shifted onto Janus.” The room was silent until they heard loud yelling from inside the mind palace, all three sunk down quickly to find Janus suppressing giggles as Remus was showing off his muscles. Patton spoke up first.

“Shouldn’t you keep your voices down for Virgil?” Janus turned bright red as Remus flexed his muscles towards Patton.

“Don’t worry about it Daddy~” Patton, Roman, and Janus cringed at the name. “I soundproof the room, he’s fine. Also, Janus just checked up on him a few minutes ago.” He sent a wink towards Janus who blushed and swatted at his arm. 

“We heard screaming.” Logan pipped up, looking unfazed at the half naked Duke in front of him.

“Oh that was me.” Janus admitted, looking a little bit embarrassed. “Remus took off his shirt to show me a hole in his chest, he didn’t mention that there was a live rat in there. So I screamed and he closed the hole.” Remus cackled as Janus threw a pillow at him. “And now he’s refusing to put the shirt back on.” They both laughed and at that moment Logan and Patton realized Roman was right.

They were in love.


	2. We're sleeping where?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus and Janus can't leave Virgil alone without him panicking.
> 
> The Lights don't trust the Darks.
> 
> Janus and Remus just want to take care of Virgil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My life is a dumpster fire but its fine

Ever since Janus’s mild acceptance, along with the acknowledgement of Remus’s presence, he has tried to stop using his “silencing powers” the best he can. But when you have a sleeping baby in your lap, with four other yelling sides. It is very tempting to use that power. He doesn’t until a loud crash wakes Virgil up from his power nap and he starts to cry. Now everyone was quiet.

“Uh oh, we woke the baby.” Remus whispered, Janus sighed and rocked Virgil a little bit for him to calm down. Now that he was awake, he found Janus’s gloves very fascinating, while Virgil played with Janus’s hands he turned around to face the other sides. Yesterday, Janus and Remus stayed the night in the living room with Virgil in case anything happened. Now they just need to either find the antidote or a better living situation for the baby.

“Please tell me you guys have a solution for taking care of Virgil.” Remus blushed and turned around while Roman and Patton looked unabashedly happy. Logan was just neutral in the face, but was staring at Virgil.

“Well we figure you two would stay in Virgil’s room together while Virgil was in his crib!” Patton exclaimed excitedly, Roman nodded along just as excited.

“For how long?” Janus asked warily, staying in the same room with Remus? They haven’t done that since they dated.

“Either until Virgil gets used to our presence enough to allow us to care for him, or until he’s back to normal.” Janus nodded along slowly, glancing at Remus who was shining his morning star (he’s never cared to do that before).

“And how long until Virgil is back to normal?” Janus asked, pointedly at Roman. Roman awkwardly coughed to the side and shifted from side to side.

“Well, it’s a very delicate process. I’m still not entirely sure how he turned into a baby, I suspect the Dragon Witch had something to do with it-” Janus cut him off.

“Diana? You think Diana did this to Virgil?” As if on cue, Virgil babbled something and tried to say ‘dragon’ but sounded more like ‘Aga’. Remus also stopped ‘shining’ his morning star to look at Roman.

“Sorry Ro, but I don’t think Diana would do that to him. She adores Virgil, she would never hurt him.” The three light sides seemed baffled by Remus and Janus’s statements, especially Roman.

“ _ Anyway _ , I don’t know why you two seem to know her name, or that she had one at all. BUT, trying to reverse this curse or making him grow could ruin him.” Before Janus or Remus could ask what the hell that meant Logan chimed in.

“What Roman means is that, trying to force Virgil to grow, or to ‘fix’ him without any real knowledge on how he turned,” Logan made a hand motion at the baby. “Like  _ this _ , is very dangerous. It could tamper with his memories or make it difficult to do his job correctly.” Janus understood mostly what Logan said, Remus seemed to understand all of it.

“So what? We have to wait for him to grow up again?” Janus asked, standing up with Virgil and shifting him from arm to arm while he laughed. Patton giggled at Janus while he was trying to be intimidating towards Logan. It was very hard to be intimidating while being short and holding a baby  _ who was drooling on his gloves- _

“For now, yes. At least until Roman can gain more information on exactly how Virgil became a baby.” Logan answered, but Virgil didn’t seem to like that and took off one of Janus’s gloves and threw it at him. Logan seemed surprised for a moment before returning Janus’s glove to baby Virgil. Who then threw it at him again, this time Logan gave the glove to Janus who smirked.

“Virgil!” Patton tried to scold, but was interrupted by Remus who was barking out laughter. He made a motion to pick up Virgil, to which Virgil and Janus happily obliged.

“That’s my little trouble maker.” Janus rolled his eyes playfully, he was happy to see Remus being so playful with Virgil once again. Everyone else thought it was weird and creepy, especially Roman.

“He always seems to learn the  _ worst _ habits from you, Remus.” Janus hissed playfully, Remus stuck his tongue out and began laughing again when Virgil started to pull on his mustache. Then Janus got up and pried Virgil’s hands off of Remus’s mustache.

“No, no, no, baby cakes. No pulling.” Virgil babbled happily, still trying to pull on Remus’s mustache.

“What’s the harm Jannie? He used to do this all the time.” Janus rolled his eyes, but they held no annoyance.

“First it’s the mustache, then my scales, then the clothes, then the wires, the pots and the pans, the carpet, the hair, the glasses, the books, the cabinets, the shelves, and lord forbid he finds your knife collection again.” Janus grumbled when he was finally able to direct Virgil’s attention to something other than his Papa’s mustache. When Janus was contempt, he turned to the other three light sides who were snickering at them. Janus ignored them.

“So we have to wait for now?” Logan nodded and Janus sighed. “Fine. Remus, I’ll be right back with our stuff. Watch over Virgil, please and thank you.” He then walked past the others and disappeared. The three watched him leave and turned to see the green gremlin bouncing Virgil in the air. 

Patton immediately wanted to take Virgil away from Remus, but so far Virgil still screamed when they tried to touch him. When Virgil started to get squirmy Remus only smiled fondly at the cute baby.

“You want to play?” The baby babbled nonsense, as Remus took the small child to the living room and conjured a baby gate with toys, blankets, pillows, and Virgil’s pacy inside. Remus then sat Virgil inside and put a Disney movie on. Virgil giggled happily and clapped his hands at the tv. “You guys should be near him while he plays, that way he could get used to you and so that I could make him some lunch.” Remus said walking past them to get to the kitchen. 

The three light sides sat down near the makeshift playpen and watched Virgil in fascination, yes the baby was just watching a movie and shaking his toys but it was weird. It was weird to see the most uptight, anxious person so small and so relaxed. They continued to watch him, well, Logan and Roman watched him. Patton was watching Remus; he simply didn’t know what he was making or if it was even going to be edible for Virgil. It should be Patton in the kitchen making Virgil lunch and being a father towards Virgil, not Remus.

He didn’t realize how long he was staring until Roman nudged him, concern laced his eyes. Looking towards Virgil he found that Logan left the couch and sat near the crib where Virgil could see him and get used to him being near him.

“What are you thinking about Pat?” Roman asked softly, Patton thought about lying, but that would alert Janus so he decided with the truth.

“I’m just hurt is all,” When Roman had a face of confusion Patton continued. “It’s just, after so much Virgil finally trusts us and now he doesn’t. He trusts Remus and Janus more than us, and maybe I’m a little jealous of how Virgil calls Remus ‘Papa’.” Patton huffed at the end and slouched a bit, staring at Virgil who was staring at Logan while holding a bat stuffie rattle.

“Is it bad that I want that title?” He asks in a low voice. Roman places a hand on his shoulder and looks over to see the moment Virgil throws the bat stuffie at Logan. 

“No, I don’t think it is. You want to be seen as a father figure, it makes sense that you would feel a little bit intimidated when an actual child starts calling someone else ‘dad’.” Roman explains calmly, while smiling as Logan gently hands back the toy just for it to be thrown back at his face. Patton let out a soft laugh.

“I know, it’s just hard and it hurts. I want what Virgil has with Remus to be me, but he has Remus and Janus now, and he’s happy.” Roman patted Patton’s shoulder, they both looked over to find baby Virgil giving Logan a blank stare as he slowly lifted another stuffie to throw at him. 

They watched as Logan got hit, once again, in the face.

Lunch came by too soon, Remus stood by for a second watching Virgil babble and watch the movie until he picked up the little baby. Virgil laughed and squealed as Remus practically threw him around the room until they got to the table where Virgil had some baby food and a high chair. Macaroni and cheese, along with some broccoli, but chopped up very finely, enough for Virgil to eat it without choking. Remus then pulled three chairs out in front of Virgil’s purple high chair and sat in the middle.

“Roman sit on my left side, Patton sit on my right, Logan be ready with some wet wipes, Virgil is a very messy eater.” Once they all got settle, it took Virgil a while to start eating, he wouldn’t stop eyeballing Patton and Roman, but once Remus started making airplane noises, Virgil was happy to eat. And to their surprise,

Virgil was a very messy eater. There was food everywhere, in his mouth, in his hair, in Remus and Roman’s hair, on Pattons’ glasses, on the table, the floor, and if Logan looked close enough, there was some on the ceiling as well.

It was ridiculous and amusing all at once, even though Logan was trying to help keep the area as clean as it could be, it was just very messy. There was at some point where Patton and Roman got to feed Virgil. Remus put the spoon in their hand and guided it to Virgil’s mouth, that way they were technically feeding them. Remus laughed when Virgil was able to finagle the spoon away from Roman and flicked the food at him. At that point Remus suggested a bath for everyone, so that they could clean.

“That means you too, you little dirty bat.” Remus cackled, unaware his ex was right behind him.

“Fed him lunch?” Janus asked softly behind Remus, Remus nodded his head and gave Virgil a raspberry on his cheek. Janus smiled softly and placed the suitcases he had down and leaned over to grab Virgil from Remus.

“Here, how about I give this little one a bath and get him ready for a nap while you take our stuff to his room?” Remus nodded and watched Janus walk up the stairs before calling out to him

“I’ll also make his bottle for you!” Remus heard Janus call back a soft ‘thank you’ and Remus nearly melted into a puddle. Janus was his first ever real boyfriend, and for a moment he thought it would stay that way.

God he wished he could have that back. But no matter, he picked up the suitcases and walked up the stairs unaware of his brother planning against him as he looked around Virgil’s room. It was similar to the one back in the dark sides living area, just shifted differently. 

Now any other parent would think twice about snooping around their kids bedroom, but Remus wasn’t like any other parent; plus him and Janus were going to be living in here and it was a mess. Even for Remus’s standards; so, like any good parent he started cleaning up a bit, placing the dirty laundry in the basket, trash in the trash can, and made sure the area of the baby crib was clean enough for Virgil. Once he was done cleaning a good amount of the room for it to be decent enough, he looked at Virgil’s bed.

It was tiny. 

Definitely wouldn’t be able to fit Janus and Remus together, so he made it bigger and changed the sheets to something else, something cleaner. Looking around the room he also noticed more trash on top of the drawers, once he cleaned it off he opened up the drawers and started taking the clothes out.

“Remus? What are you doing?” Janus called from the doorway, in his arms was a little wet bundle. Remus smiled before he remembered he was going to make Virgil’s bottle.

“Nothing to worry about right now, you get him dressed and I’ll go get his bottle.” Janus pouted, and Remus was very tempted to kiss him right then and there. Luckily he had a lot more self control than he thought he did and walked out. Once he got downstairs he immediately started making Virgil’s bottle the way he liked it, warm milk, honey, and Remus always added a little dash of vanilla for Virgil.

Remus loved to spoil him. He was about to walk back up the stairs when Roman stopped him.

“Yes, brother of mine?” Remus asked sarcastically, Roman didn’t react; to which in all honesty made Remus nervous. He was always able to make Roman uncomfortable no matter what, even with his presence, so this was a bit unnerving. 

“What are you going to do to win Janus back?” Remus took a second to let the words sink in before sputtering.

“What are you talking about?” Remus tried to will the blush on his face to go away, but from the way Roman was smirking at him, he knew he failed.

“You like Janus.” Roman sang, teasing his brother. Remus pushed him out of the way and walked quickly up the stairs, still blushing.

“Stupid.” Remus called down to him and briskly walked over to Virgil’s room where he found Janus sitting in a rocking chair with Virgil in his lap and a story book. He took a second to enjoy the soft scene in front of him, his own gruesome thoughts have never been quieter. Janus looked up and smiled at Remus, and then nudged little Virgil.

“Virgil look! Papa brought your baba.” The little boy immediately perked up and made grabby hands to the bottle.

“Baba!” He yelled, Remus laughed and handed the bottle over. As Janus continued the story book, Reshd what he was doing. He took all of Virgil’s adult clothes out of the drawers and replaced one set with Virgil’s baby clothes on the very top ones and filled the rest with his and Janus’s clothing. He made sure to put all of the other clothing in boxes and placed them inside the closet. There he saw the grey sweater Virgil always used to wear, it was a birthday gift.

He thought Virgil got rid of it. He thought virgil threw it out like trash for the raccoon to shit in.

He sighed happily and closed the closet gently and turned around to see Janus placing Virgil down in his crib to sleep. Remus took this opportunity to look at Janus’s ass and legs; he was gorgeous. Always has and always is in Remus’s eyes. When Janus turned around again, he looked relaxed and happy as he placed a finger to his lips and ushered themselves out of the room, after making sure the baby monitor was on. They began to go back to the common area when Remus realized something very important.

He wanted Janus back.


	3. Morticia and Gomez, and their tragic backstory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a few weeks since Virgil's turned into a baby, and now no one can ever see Janus or Remus the same again, but one question lingers in their heads.
> 
> What happened to the affectionate parents?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some free time to kill, so have another chapter!!
> 
> I don't know when I'll update this story but I hope you like this chapter!
> 
> Fair warning this chapter is a bit short!!
> 
> Please like and comment!!!

Three weeks ago if you told the light sides that Remus and Janus would be the most caring, loving, and reasonably chaotic parents towards a small child. They would have laughed right in your face.

Now they can’t see them any differently, the way Janus would always keep an eye on Virgil as he crawled around the mindscape, how he would make sure he was prepared for anything and everything, how he always knew what to do to keep Virgil happy and calm. Remus was the biggest surprise for all of them, how he would play with Virgil and make sure nothing was ever wrong, he had the baby schedule locked down, knew what Virgil would eat and wouldn’t eat, his allergies, he would make sure he’d be fit and healthy.

They were the perfect parents, and even though they’re not dating anymore Roman had to wonder what happened to their relationship. They worked so well together, even now as they prepared Virgil’s lunch the way they move together in perfect sync. How Janus counteracts with every intrusive thought Remus says, how they dote on each other and Virgil; Roman could only describe them as Morticia and Gomez.

Roman watched them for a little bit more before joining Patton and Logan at the table with a little baby Virgil in a high chair giggling at his toy.

Thankfully over the past few days Virgil warmed up to them pretty quickly, but will still fuss if he can’t see his “mommy and daddy” in view. Roman smiled softly and sat down next to Logan as Patton tried to play with Virgil. Soon Remus came over to serve Virgil lunch and Patton went over to help Janus, now Roman had to figure out a perfect way to ask Remus about his relationship with Janus without causing too much trouble. This needed to be asked just right if-

“Remus, if you don’t mind what happened to your relationship with Janus?” Or you could just be blunt like Logan. Remus froze in the spot but continued feeding Virgil.

“It was a week or so before Virgil told you his name.” Remus started quietly as the baby giggled. “Things were tense in the house, Virgil was hanging around you guys, and getting hurt in the process. Janus wanted him to stop intervening for a little while. Just to take a small break.” Remus placed the food down to wipe away the mess the baby was already making.

“That escalated into a giant fight and soon I was brought into it and was told to pick a side. I, of course, agreed with Janus, and all hell broke loose. Words were thrown around and Virgil left back to you guys.” It was quiet only for the small muttering in the kitchen and the happy babbles of Virgil.

“We agreed that Virgil just needed some time alone and by the end of the week, he ducked out. We both felt it, and in a fit of blind rage I blamed it all on Janus. Saying that if I just had sided with Virgil this would have never happened. Of course when he came back we went over to apologize but the damage was done, he never wanted to see us again.” Remus squished Virgil’s chubby cheeks and gave him a small smile.

“We broke up and he never came home again.” Remus sighed but ruffled Virgil’s hair; a larger grin broke out on his face. “But that’s in the past, and we are good friends now. Right now the most important thing is to make sure Virgil returns to normal safely.” Logan and Roman didn’t know what to say, but couldn’t continue when Janus and Patton walked to the table.

Janus handed Remus a cup of coffee and paced a kiss atop Virgil’s head. He was fairly messy and dirty by now, Janus sat his own mug down and picked up Virgil.

“I’m going to give this little monster a bath, be back soon.” Remus waved goodbye as he added salt into his coffee. It was a comfortable silence until Patton spoke up.

“How’s the sleeping arrangement going for you two?” Remus took a large slurp and gave Patton a large pointy smile.

“My, my Patty, asking bedroom questions?” Remus cackled when Patton sputtered and tried to back pedal. 

“No! I mean yes but not like that!” This time Roman couldn’t hold his giggle as Remus barked out laughing.

“I’m teasing, it’s going good. I forgot how much of a blanket hog Janus is though, but I guess it’s retribution for me kicking in my sleep.” They continued polite conversation until Janus came back with a small bundle in play clothes.

“Papa!” Virgil reached out to Remus, Remus took him and left for the living room where they would play. Janus watched fondly from the table, Patton placed a hand on his shoulder as he sat down with the rest of the others, finishing his coffee.

“You like him.” Patton teased playfully, Janus blushed brightly on his human half and coughed a bit.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Roman snorted and even Logan smirked at him.

“Falsehood.” Janus blushed and turned his head away. 

“Doesn’t matter if I do or don’t, we broke up and as soon as Virgil is grown again. Things will return to normal.” Janus stated, it hurt to admit that but it was true. Once Virgil was normal again, he would go back to hating him and Remus. This small “alliance” with the light sides will end and things will go back to normal.

“Janus I believe I speak for everyone here when I say nothing will go back to normal after this.” Logan spoke clearly, Roman and Patton nodded along. Janus couldn’t find the lie, but he still had his doubts.

“If that’s what you believe. Then so be it.” He smiled softly as Remus came back with Virgil, who was asking his ‘Mama’ to come and play with them.

Maybe things won’t go back to normal, maybe he will get back together with Remus; unaware to him that’s exactly what the others had planned for him.


End file.
